Box of Memories
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: Co Written by Tinuviel Undomiel GSR What happened in Sara and Grissom's past? Is there any romance? Catherine, Nick and Warrick decide to find out, and they learn more than they bargained for.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If we owned CSI, Sara and Grissom would definatley have history together, in fact they would be married and have geeky children.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Hey guys, I will update my other fics, but this one has been on my mind lately and I wanted to see how it goes.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This chapter is all Nerwen's, next will be mine(or partially) I also palnned to start more CSI fics.

* * *

_"You ask me, Grissom only gave Sara a higher evaluation because of their history." Dorsey- Elven Angry Jurors_

__

_

* * *

_

"Did you hear about Ecklie and the new girl on dayshift?" Catherine asked as she slid into an empty seat at the table in the Break Room. Nick and Warrick sat across from her, both preoccupied with paperwork but more then willing to sacrifice their time for some juicy gossip.

"No," Nick answered and then turned to look at Warrick, who might have known, but Warrick shook his head.

"Well, the rumor is that the new girl has the hots for Ecklie and is trying to get her hands on him."

They all laughed, "Who would want Ecklie?" Warrick chuckled.

"Well according to Dorsey from dayshift..."

"Whoa," Nick interrupted, "You're getting this from Dorsey."

"Yeah."

"Don't believe what he says, last time I talked to him he said that Grissom gave Sara lead CSI because of their history together and we know that is not true."

The three of them were quiet for a moment, they all knew how much Sara had wanted that promotion, and she had received a low blow when Grissom recommended Nick. But she seemed to have taken it well. Seemed to.

"I guess you're right." Catherine said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but that history together," Nick continued, "That I can believe."

"Yeah man, that have been dancing that dance for too long," Warrick added, "they need to just do us all a favor and get together."

"I know, one time I saw them together and..." Nick stopped his little story telling, he felt eyes boring into the back of his head and by the looks on Catherine and Warrick's faces, it was not good.

Nick turned to see Sara, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. An angry glare marred her lovely face. She didn't say a word, she turned and irately left. Nick swallowed.

"I'm in trouble now aren't I?"

"We all are." Catherine answered.

"I'll go talk to her." Nick stood up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea man, you know how Sara gets."

"I'm the one that brought up the subject; I'm the one that she should be mad at."

"Good luck." Catherine called after him when he walked away.

* * *

Nick found Sara in the locker room, digging through her locker for something.

"Hey Sara, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Me? You want to talk to me? Are you sure? Because I thought that you just liked to talk behind my back."

Whoa she was angry.

"Or better yet," she continued, "let's talk about this _dance_ that Grissom and I are doing, because after all we must have a _history_ together."

"Sara I would have never said anything like that if I'd known you were there."

"Well then it's a good thing I was or I would have never found out what you three really think of me, some bimbo that tries to sleep her way to the top huh."

"Sara we have never thought of you that way."

"Really?" she said sarcastically, "then what is this _history_ about?

"Sara, we don't think that you are sleeping with Grissom so that you can get a promotion."

"I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH GRISSOM!!" she yelled.

"Ok, we just think that you two have a lot in common and seem interested and wonder if anything happened between you two in the past."

"Look, if you wanted to know these things just ask, don't go starting rumors about things you know nothing about." "If you want to know, nothing has happened between Grissom and me. Ever."

"Do you wish something had?" Nick asked.

Sara remained silence which meant more then any answer could. Nick smiled, he knew that she liked Grissom.

But one question remained, did he like her?

TBC

* * *

A/N: If you know me, you know someone was lying, any guesses on who it was


	2. Little Black Box

Disclaimer: We own nothing

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Thanks for the reviews, next chance I get Mirandae 2 I will update Hiding Their Hearts

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel:This chapter was Nerwen's not mine, but the next one will be. Keeep reviewing it makes us happy.

* * *

"How can an Entomologist have so much junk?" Nick exclaimed to no one but him self.

A week earlier Grissom had mentioned to Catherine that he was bringing things to and from storage and could use some help. The minute she saw the box packed guest room she postponed the moving for a week so that they could call in the rest of the team. Sara was at the storage unit making sure all of the junk fit, Warrick and Grissom were driving boxes back and forth that left Catherine and Nick to go through the boxes in the guest room. The problem was that there were so many of them.

In a corner a black box, not much larger then a shoe box rested on top of a much bigger one. The box seemed to call to Nick to open it, and Nick being Nick with his curiosity up, he did.

Inside the box was even more junk, an ugly plastic bug, a day planner, some poems and a lot of other things. But what snagged his attention was a little column of three photos. The kind you get out of the little machines for a dollar, friends used them all of the time. What was interesting was who were in the photos, Grissom and Sara.

Kissing.

And not any friendly kiss.

"Oh my gosh," Nick said shocked, "Catherine come check this out."

"What is it?"

"Look."

Catherine gasped.

"No history huh," Nick said.

"Where did you get _that_?"

"In that box," he told her pointing at it. She was looking through it in a flash.

"Look at these poems," She squealed, "they are so romantic."

"I never pegged him as a poet."

"Please, he always quotes it." Catherine continued rummaging through the box, "Look, in this picture they're at the beach, I can not believe this."

"You mean he never said anything?"

"NO!"

The two of them searched through the box some more, Catherine pulled out the day planner. "Wonder why this is in here?"

"You know some people use them as diaries."

Catherine got an evil smile on her face, and practically ripped open the book, "Listen, _I saw Sara today, she looked amazing_." Nick couldn't stop laughing.

Catherine continued flipping pages, "Oooooh it gets better, _Sara and I went for a walk in the park, the sprinklers came on soaking us, tried to make a run for it, but she slipped causing me to fall on top of her. We kissed for the first time; there are no words to say how it felt."_

"Whoa now that is interesting."

"I know and very romantic."

"Everything with you is romantic."

"Shut up and listen to this, _Sara and I made love for the fist time. Amazing."_

"Oh gag me," Nick said.

"This is great, they really were great together."

"Yeah I know, he wrote that it was _amazing._"

"What are you two looking at?" Grissom asked from behind. Nick and Catherine jumped and spun around, guilty looks painted on their faces.

"Something, uh...very interesting." Catherine answered.

"Well what is it."

"Nothing." Nick said sharply. But Grissom was not convinced; he walked up to them and peeked at the thing they were hiding. He took a deep breath.

"I was...uh...wondering where that was."

"Oh I find this very surprising," Catherine said, "Very surprising indeed."

Grissom didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Because you didn't need to know, and I knew you'd do what you're doing now, laugh about it."

"Hey we are not laughing about you and Sara," Nick defended, "We are laughing because we are shocked that this happened and we had no idea, especially because we have all wanted you two to get together."

"Why did it end?" Catherine asked, "It looks likes things had been going great between you two."

"I moved back to Vegas."

"Long distances," Nick empathized, "talk about a relationship killer."

"Yeah, well, we just grew apart and that was it."

"But it doesn't have to be it." Catherine protested, "You could ask her out again, see if she's interested."

"I don't think she is."

"Are you interested?"

Grissom was silent for a moment, "I can't answer that."

"Fine," she grumbled.

Nick moved to place the box on top of the storage pile, "Wait," Grissom stopped him, "that doesn't go there."

Nick smiled and handed him the box. He and Catherine walked out, "Oh yeah, he's interested," she whispered.

"But one question still remains," he told her, "is she?"

* * *

A/N: Reviews will make our day, next chappie soon


	3. Liar, Liar

Disclaimer: We do not own CSI, we will one day we will

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: The last scene is mine. I'm sorry Miranda 2 that you didn't lik the day planner idea, we needed something else in Grissom's box and it added some humor. But do not worry the day planner has had it's 15 minuets of fame. Thanks for reviewing all of you, thank you Moggie for reviewing I am glad that you liked my fic after having a rough day. Reviews from all of my fans make my day.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Hey I finally wrote something, hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Nick walked into the Break Room. The Coffee Machine was calling his name. He saw the Greg sipping his own cup of Blue Hawaiian, and looking at Crime scene photos. The rookie CSI was working on a case with Sara. The thought of her made the corner of Nick's lips twitch into a smirk. Boy it felt good knowing that girl had a skeleton in her closet.

"Hey Greg," Nick said pouring his coffee.

"What's up Nick?"

"Aw nothing much, got some prints on AFIS," Nick said, "How's your case with Sara?"

"I saw her leave Trace a few minutes ago; we found some glass at the scene, but she didn't say if she got anything," Greg grinned a little, "I think she's hiding something about the case from me."

Nick took a swig of his coffee, "Yeah well that girl has a lot to hide."

Wait, did he just say that? Oh crap!

"I didn't say anything bro," Nick tried to cover himself up.

"I'm hooked, so real me in," Greg's way of saying I want details.

"Look I...I don't know anything."

"Yeah a comment like that says you don't know anything."

"Sara will kill me if I tell you."

"Please Nick, please," Greg whined, "I need some good dirt on her."

"No way man," Nick said.

"Fine, I'll try and drag it out of Sara than."

"Man, that's suicide."

"I know, and since you don't want to lose me, tell me."

"Alright, alright," Nick said in defeat, "Remember the other day we went to Grissom's to help with some junk?"

"Yeah, I had a hot date, so I couldn't come."

"Right," Nick said sarcastically, "Anyways, Catherine and I stumbled on an old box in Grissom's guest room. Guess what was inside."

"Uh, old socks?" He guessed.

"Use your imagination Greg."

"Fine, the head of an ex girlfriend."

"So now Grissom is a maniac," Nick stated.

"You told me to use my imagination."

"Well you have a sick mind," Nick shook his head, "We found a bunch of poems, a day planner and three photos, from one of those machines at the mall."

"And who was in the photos?" Greg inquired.

"You're not gonna believe this," Nick smiled, "Sara."

"Sara."

"And Grissom...kissing."

Greg's face was mixture of shock and horror, "Define kissing."

"What do you mean define kissing; you claim you do it all the time."

"I know but there are different types of kisses," Greg blathered, "There's friendly kisses, dating kisses, I love you kisses, married kisses...."

"Alright I get the picture."

"So which one was it?"

"Well it wasn't friendly kissing, I can tell you that right now."

"So you mean, Sara...Grissom...dating?" Greg stuttered.

"Yep," Nick grinned.

"Now?"

"Nope, it happened in San Francisco."

"Man I wanted some good dirt, and you gave me some great mud!"

"Hey keep your mouth shut," Nick warned, "Cath and I don't want our heads on a spike."

"I will," Greg said, "But you said there were three photos?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well that means it was torn in half, so what happened to the other three photos?"

Nick smiled, "That's a good question, and there is only one person that knows."

* * *

Sara ran into Greg in the DNA lab.

"Hey, I finally got a hit on our glass."

"You did?" He asked.

"Yeah, its glass from a red bulb used to print out photos."

"Speaking of photo's," Greg said with a devilish grin. He briefly remembered his promise to Nick, but he couldn't resist, "What ever happened to the other three?"

"What?" Sara looked at him quizzically, "The crime scene photos are in the file, are we missing any?"

"No, I mean the photos you and Grissom made in San Francisco, you know of you two kissing."

Sara's face paled. Her eyes went as wide as saucers at his words, "How...who...what?"

"So tell me," Greg said loving her reaction.

"How did you find out about those?"

"Oh, I'm not one to give up my sources," He grinned.

"You better tell me Greg, I'm CSI I know how to hide bodies," She commented icily.

"Yikes," Greg cringed.

"Tell me, how do know."

She put a hand on his arm and squeezed.

"Um...okay," He gave in, "Nick told me."

"Nick told you, huh," She glared.

"Um, yes."

"Thank you Greg," She said giving him one last look; then left the Lab.

* * *

It didn't take Sara long to find Nick. He was still waiting for AFIS to give him a hit, and Catherine had joined him.

"Hey Sara, wow you don't look so good."

"Apparently someone didn't listen when we talked about talking behind someone's back."

Oh he knew what she must be talking about. He would get Greg later.

"Well apparently someone didn't listen to the Ten Commandments, Thou shalt not lie."

"What happened between me and Grissom was personal, alright; I didn't want it to be spread out all over the Lab."

"Greg wasn't supposed to tell you we know."

"We? Who's this we?" Sara asked frantically. She looked at Catherine who didn't look surprised by all of this, "You know too?"

"Uh...yeah," Catherine said hesitantly.

"I...I don't believe this," Sara said, "I don't believe this. How did the two of you find out? He didn't..."

"No," Catherine said, "Grissom didn't tell us anything. We found a box with all these things I assumed you either gave him or you both did when you were together."

"Yeah," Nick said, "We found those photos, a few poems, a day planner and a couple of other things."

"Oh," Sara said sitting down, "I...I didn't know he kept all of that."

"It looks like you two really had a good relationship," Catherine said.

"Yeah, I guess, while it lasted," Sara said sadly.

Sara got up to leave, but Nick stopped her, "Hey Sara, what ever happened to the other half of the photos?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I probably threw them away along time ago."

She left them alone in the Break Room stunned.

"I guess she's not interested," Nick said.

"Yeah," Catherine sighed, "I guess not."

* * *

Catherine stood in front of Sara's door. A week ago Sara had borrowed a forensics text book of Catherine's and Catherine needed it back. After today's encounter with the brunette she had pondered going over there after all, but in the end she decided that it would be best to go over there now. Besides something had been bothering her, something that she needed to know, and her gut told her that she had to go to Sara's apartment that day. The door swung open.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sara asked after seeing that it was Catherine at the door.

"I just wanted to know if you were done with that textbook and wanted to know if I could have it back."

"Sure, come in, I'll get it for you."

Catherine had been in Sara's apartment a few times; not surprising it hadn't changed much. Sara walked into her bedroom to retrieve Catherine's book. A box on the coffee table caught Catherine's stare. She saw various items in the box, a velvet box, a brochure, some notes. And on top of it all, three photos from a machine at the mall. The other half of Grissom's!

"Here it is, I knew it was...somewhere." She slowed when she saw Catherine, the photos in hand.

Catherine looked up at Sara, saying the only words that came to mind, "You little liar."

* * *

A/N: DUH DUH DUHHHHHHH!!!! Sara lied weee, but what happens next the more reviews equal less time to wait and find out


End file.
